


Rescue Prime AU: Ideas (Draft)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Boulder is a Predakon nerd, Breakdown is too, Bulkhead and Boulder are brothers, Bumbleblades are my OTP, Cody wants to help, F/M, Heatwave vs Starscream, M/M, Mentions of War, Mentions of genocide, Multi, alternative universe, blame megatron, cybertronian love has no gender, if anyone can write fanfiction please help me, not complete, rescue Bots are extinct, retellings of episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: This is a rough draft or basic idea of final outcome. If you can write fanfiction, please help me. I’m terrible at writing fanfics, summary’s are all I can do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write fanfics so I’ll just write a summary. Sorry for my lack of grammar.

This AU will contain darker themes and different retellings of episodes.

Optimus is out on patrol one day when he receives a message from ratchet that something is heading towards the earth. Since it’s heading in a direction near Optimus’s location, he decides to investigate. He finds the object is a cybertonian vessel, but he doesn’t know if it was Autobot or Decepticon.

Suddenly the door of the vessel opens and Optimus hides himself in one of the abandoned warehouses with his weapons on stand by. Out of the Vessel comes 4 young Cybertronians that wore Rescue Bot insignias. They are confused as to why they are on an organic planet, instead of Cybertron.The red bot mentions a priority Prime message would awake them and take them back home.

Optimus remembers that when he and the autobots first arrived on earth, he sent a priority Prime message as an attempt to get more help. But there was no response. Not only that, be he remembers that the race of Rescue Bots were wiped out by Decepticons. Optimus then makes himself known to them.

All 4 Bots are in awe of the Prime or at least try to contain excitement when meeting him. Optimus is shocked that these Rescue Bots have survived the risk of the war, but they lack battle skills. He quickly orders the Bots to move their vessel into one of the warehouses , fearing the Decepticons could find them at any moment. Once they are safely inside, Optimus has no choice but to tell them what happened to their planet.

They 4 Rescue Bots sparks are shattered hearing Optimus tell how Cybertron and the Rescue Bots met their end. Ratchet then messages Optimus about the investigation of the vessel. Prime has no choice but to tell Ratchet that he won’t be back for awhile.

The Prime agrees to stay with the 4 Bots until he can decide what to do with them. He first thinks to bring them to base, but the Rescue Bots are not built for combat, and they’d be killed before they could even get to the battle field. But if he keeps them here, the Decepticons could find them. Optimus makes the decision to ask agent Fowler.

Agent Fowler arrives in the morning to see the Rescue Bots with Optimus. Optimus asks Fowler to find a place where they could preform rescue missions and be safe from the Decepticons. He is desperate for the safety of the Rescue Bots. Fowler agrees and hope Optimus knows what he’s doing. The Prime hopes so too.

Fowler eventually finds Griffin Rock to be the best place for the Rescue Bots since it’s an isolated area in the United States that filters any information around it and it has a Rescue team where they could pose as robots. He gets in contact with Chief Charlie Burns and Tells the Prime of this news. After the Rescue Bots get their alt modes, Chief Burns arrives and takes to Rescue Bots to Griffin Rock. 

Optimus heads back to base, where an angered Ratchet demands to know what Optimus has been doing. Optimus doesn’t tell him, for he fears if more know of the Rescue Bots, they could be put to risk.


	2. Orion Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matrix of Leadership get's shut down, and now the Rescue Bots have to keep an eye on Orion.

After the Autobots have made a base on Griffin Rock, they are dealing with the ways to live in a human society. To cause less destruction, the Autobots and Rescue Bots gain holoforms. But that’s a story for another day.

One day, Cody is going to hangout with Frankie but when he arrives he sees Ratchet’s holoform looking over Doc Greenes inventions. Ratchet keeps criticizing Doc Greene’s imaginative inventions and how dangerous they could be if they ended up in Decepticon servos.

It leads to Ratchet picking up the Stasis gun, but Doc Greene says it’s malfunctioning. Instead of putting himself to sleep, it puts only his foot to sleep. One thing leads to another and a shot from the stasis gun hits Optimus Prime in his chasis.

But the shot doesn’t put the Prime in stasis, it put the Matrix of Leadership out of stasis. Thus Orion Pax has returned.

Ratchet explains to the Burns family that the Matrix of Leadership makes Optimus himself. And that Optimus was once a bot named Orion Pax.

Orion acts more childish and more open minded and it makes the team feel a bit awkward. The base gets a mission to rescue mr. Pettypaws from a tree, but Orion does it himself. The Bots force Orion to return to the firehouse.

The Rescue Bots and High Tide are given the assignment to watch over Orion until either doc Greene can fix the stasis gun or the Matrix of Leadership wakes up. Cody comes along with the Bots.

One thing leads to another, and Cody ends up talking to Orion alone. Orion talks about his brother named Megatronus, and Cody notices that that name sounds familiar.

Then he realizes that Megatronus is Megatron.

Optimus was once best friends with the killer of Cybertron.

Eventually Optimus returns with the gun being fixed and everything seems back to normal.

But Cody asks Ratchet about what Orion said about Megatronus. Ratchet then tells the boy of what really caused the war on Cybertron. Optimus overhears the conversation of the two.

That night Cody can’t sleep and talks a night walk, he ends up meeting Optimus and two talk about the war.

Cody feels sorry for Optimus. He used to think he was just the Rescue Bots leader, but now he sees that Optimus has experienced more than Cody can comprehend.


	3. High Tide arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Retelling of High Tide's arrival to Earth.

This is an alternative version of High Tide coming to Earth.

On a dark night, fishermen are out at sea when all of a sudden, something big and heavy falls from the sky and into the ocean. When the fishermen check it out, they see a giant sea monster covered in kelp rise from the water and the fishermen panic.

This news spreads to the country and Jack, Miko, and Raf hear of it at school. Vince picks on Raf for being scared of the sea monster sighting.

Later at the Autobots base, the kids tell the Autobots of the sea monster. At first they don’t believe it, that is until Ratchet gets news of possible cybernetic activity coming from the same area where the sea monster was spotted.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee go out to investigate the area. At first they find nothing, but then out of the water comes a giant kelp covered thing that makes the Autobots look like ants. They try to attack it, but it’s too strong.

All the Autobots are in danger, when Optimus comes out of the ground bridge to assist. But the monster stops attacking and speaks in a gravelly voice.

“OP, is that you?”

Optimus recognizes that voice, could it be…?

The monster rips kelp of it’s chest to reveal a massive Autobot insignia. The sea monster was actually a giant Cybertron mech that looked so big, it could hold the nemesis.

The mech transforms into a Boat and out comes a large blue Cybertronian. It was one of Optimus’s longest knowing friend; High Tide.

And his Dog minicon; Servo.

After a sweet reunion, High Tide explains what happened to him. Optimus tells High Tide of what happened to the rest of the Autobots. High Tide is furious with this news.

High Tide is uncomfortable with the humans and constantly tries to say what the Autobots should do, that is overwhelms the rest of the team.

Optimus decides to send High Tide to Griffin Rock, seeing that his skills would be better needed there.


	4. What Lies Below and What Rises Above Retelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a post like this a year ago, but I feel like I should reintroduce it.
> 
> This is how the Burns family would get an idea of what Autobots really do.
> 
> It would start out the same way the episode “What Lies Below” did.

Uncle Woodrow would come to Griffin Rock in search of aliens, and he would unintentionally discover energon. Heatwave would tell Optimus of the news and Optimus would come to claim the energon.

Little did he know, Soundwave intercepted Optimus’s Transmission. But he didn’t hear the Rescue Bot. Megatron sends a group of Decepticon miners to the location of the energon.

Cody and Woodrow would still end up underground, but instead of encountering giant spiders, they encounter the vehicons. The cons decide to take the two humans hostage, with the hope that they know more energon is located.

Suddenly The Rescue Bots, Burns family, and Optimus arrive to save the two. Optimus asks everyone cover their eyes, everybody except Cody does such.

Cody then sees Optimus whip out a sword and a blaster and fight the cons. Cody is in awe of this, he didn’t know Optimus could fight.

The vehicons are defeated, Woodrow finds out that aliens exist, and they are about to claim the energon. When suddenly a vehicon activates a bomb that causes the ground to cave in. Taking everyone deeper into the earth.

This would continue into episode “What rises above”, with vehicons instead of dinosaurs.

And after they escape the volcano, a wounded vehicon survives, with the knowledge that Optimus is hiding Rescue Bots.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember that wounded vehicon from an earlier post, we’ll eventually he made it back to the Decepticons.

While he’s on the medic berth, he asks that Soundwave to download a picture he took, before dying from energon loss.

Soundwave downloaded the picture and displayed it to all the Decepticons.

It was a picture of Optimus, the Rescue Bots, and their human companions.

Megatron and Starscream are shocked by this news. Rescue Bots were wiped out during the war, yet there was Optimus hiding 4 survivors.

But a slow but sinister smile grows on Megatron faceplate.

An idea forms.


	6. The B Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Boulder are brothers.

Growing up Bulkhead had a little brother named Boulder. They always were there for each other. Despite Boulder being a pacifist and more interested in science.

Even when the eldest of the siblings; Breakdown left and would later become a Decepticon, Bulkhead was the best brother Boulder could ask for.

Until one day.

During the time of the war, Boulder’s Rescue Bot team (Sigma 17) were selected to go on space patrol.

And on that day, it happened.

Operation: Rescue End.

The Decepticons launched a full blown attack on the Rescue Bots operation for their refusal to join the battle. One by one, Rescue Bots were hunted down, communications were cut from the rest of Cybertron, and many innocent Rescue Bots joined the allspark.

Those whose bodies were not found were presumed dead. Bulkhead felt his spark drop. As fast as he could go, he searched for any sign of his brother. He ran through the graveyard, his entire chasis in a panic, until he came to a grave that shook him completely.

The grave wore the name:

Boulder

Bulkhead for the first time in his life openly wept. His precious, innocent, little brother was killed. Dead. Taken by those Cons with any mercy. And he wasn’t there to save him.

He lost his only family he had. His older brother Breakdown was among those Decepticons that slaughtered the Rescue Bots.

Bulkhead decided to avenge his fallen brother, by joining the fight and making those Decepticons pay for their crimes.

But in reality, the grave he read was only put up because no one could find Boulder’s body.

Unbeknownst to Bulkhead, Boulder and his team had an encounter with and energon eater and were forced to go into stasis.


	7. Random Ideas/Scenarios/Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are my headcanons that I wish to expand in the future.

Full Team includes:  
Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Chase, Blurr, Salvage, High Tide, Servo, The Burns Family, The Greene family, and The Autobot’s human partners.

Scenarios:

Heatwave and Starscream are rivals.

What happened to the Rescue Bots of Cybertron

Blades and Ratchet interactions

Servo vs lazerbeak

Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Boulder are brothers

Ratchet and Doc Greene

All spark day

Boulder and Predaking forming a Friendship

Boulder vs Shockwave

Cody meets Megatron

Why heatwave wants to be a part of Optimus’s team

Boulder and Wheeljack

Heatwave vs Starscream

Megatron meets Heatwave

How Optimus met High Tide

Autobots and Rescue Bots get Holoforms

Jack, miko, raf, Cody, and Frankie having a sleepover

Doc Greene inventions

Orion mode saves mr Pettypaws

Salvage and Blurr met the Autobots

Backstory of various characters

Girls night

Rescue Bots Dino modes

Blurr vs Smokescreen

Salvage and Ratchet

What happened to Mrs. Burns

Charlie, Fowler, and June

Servo messes with Ratchet

Servo scratches Knockouts paint job

Headcanons:

Heatwave wants to join the Autobots on the battle field but Optimus refuses to let him. Heatwave gets all pouty and huffy every time Optimus does this.

Blades is one of the cutest mechs on the team. So much that Vehicons fall for his charm. Bumblebee gets jealous of this a lot.

Chase is an Ultra Magnus fanboy. Back on Cybertron he had a post of him on his wall.

Boulder was originally planned to be a Wrecker, but he is too soft and against violence to be one. Despite him being strong enough to be one.

Salvage grew up on an Energon farm and spent most of his time lifting large chunks of energon.

Blurr has many brothers that all have the same name as him. He’s the only purple one.

High Tide is actually older than Optimus. They met each other when Optimus was a young Orion and High Tide was a teenage equivalent of a Cybertronian.

Blades always had a crush on bumblebee. He would usually watch in the distance.

Blades was constantly flirted by other Mechs on Cybertron, but his team would always help him get out of it.

Boulder is the youngest of the team.

Chase and Heatwave were partners before they met the others.

Heatwave wants to join the fight because he wants to make the Decepticons pay for what they brought to Cybertron.

Blades has a Megatron-phobia.

Boulder always spent time with his brother Bulkhead when he was younger.

When Boulder went into stasis, Bulkhead believed that his brother was killed by Breakdown.

High Tide is against discrimination against minicons.

High Tide’s Megabot can only be used by him since it’s connected to his spark.

Salvage has a crush on Blurr, ever since he first met him.

Blurr and Salvage were being chased by Decepticons, forcing them to go into hyperspace to escape. They end up on earth.

Boulder accidentally read a book about Gandi.

Boulder is a Predacon fanboy.

 

Boulder ends up forming a cute friendship with Predaking, which makes Shockwave furious.

Boulder knows all about Predacon anatomy and behavior, so he’s able to calm Predaking down. Plus, Boulder has the power of cuteness on his side.

Shockwave constantly tries to one-up Boulder with knowledge of Predacon, but the Rescue Bot is always one fact ahead of him.

Looks like Shockwave needs to brush up on Predacon knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anyone who can write a fanfic about this, I’d love you forever.


End file.
